1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a commercially advantageous method for preparing polysilane oligomers which are useful intermediates for the synthesis of conducive materials.
2. Prior Art
Oligosilanes having 3 to 5 silicon atoms were prepared in the prior art by reacting chlorosilanes in the presence of alkali metal catalysts in accordance with the following reaction scheme (R. West, Organometallic Synthesis, 1988, 4, pp. 506-507). ##STR3##
However, since the alkali metal must be used in an equimolar amount to the moles of chlorine in the starting reactant or chlorosilane, this method requires strict shielding of water and is thus undesirably cumbersome in operation. In particular, oligosilanes having a terminal SiH group can be synthesized only in low yields because the Si--H group of dimethylchlorosilane used as the starting reactant is susceptible to decomposition during the reaction.
Kumada et al reported disproportionation of pentamethyldisilane and sym-tetramethyl-disilane catalyzed by platinum complexes (J. Organometal. Chem., 23 (1970) C7-C8).
However, this method has an industrial problem since it employs a sever reaction condition such that pentamethyldisilane is heated in a sealed glass tube at 90.degree. C. for 18 hours.
There is a need to have a commercially advantageous method for preparing polysilane oligomers.